Light of the Sun and The Power of the Moon
by sdrlana21
Summary: Two spirits enter Bella's dream and speak to her about the consequences of her actions, they each will show her what will happen if she chooses one path over the other. So will she choose Edward? Or will it be Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

**_Light of the Sun and The Power of the Moon_**

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

**Chapter 1**

Bella was asleep but her dreams felt real, there was two Native American women standing in front of her and they were beyond beautiful to be real. The one on the right had blue paint under her eyes across cheeks. Her hair blacker then a raven's wing's it was pulled into a braid hanging down to hip with feathers tied into it. Her dress was made of a white buffalo's skin hanging down to her knees and her boots matched. She wore a necklace with a crescent moon that matched the moon in the sky and glowed. Her eyes were steady as they watched Bella breathing heavily she didn't speak only looked at her.

The one the left was almost the opposite but still russet colored skin like the other. Her hair was wild and untamed almost as if she didn't brush it. There was a headband holding it out of her face that had intricate designs of the sun on it. She wore no face paint but wore warmer colored clothing that looked like fox fur and deerskin dyed red to match. Her dress went to her feet but had a slit running down the side to her bare feet. The necklace was a sun that felt warm and it reminded her of Jacob. She smiled at Bella as those thoughts crossed her mind.

"Isabella Swan." the woman on the left spoke to her smiling.

"Yes?"

"We are here to help you with a difficult decision that will alter not only you but the world as you know it."

"What do you mean?"

"We speak out of turn sister we haven't even told her our names." The woman on right said sternly.

"Oh! Of course how silly of me, I'm Mahveen."

"And I'm Miakoda."

"Nice to meet the both of you, please call me Bella."

"Well Bella, we've been sent to you to show you the consequences of your actions and what will happen to you on each path you might take." Miakoda said in a strictly professional tone.

"Am I dreaming?" Bella asked herself.

"I assure you we are real, but yes in a way you are dreaming." Mahveen explained.

"Oh, great I've finally lost it and after I just got Edward back."Both women looked like they had been singed at her words. She looked at them confused, who or what were they. "So what is it that you're supposed to show me?" Bella asked getting impatient.

Miakoda took a step forward and was in front of Bella getting annoyed with her childish behavior she was showing towards them.

"We will come to you in a day's time, each of us have something different to share." Miakoda scowled at her.

"Sister please…" Mahveen spoke. "Don't mind her she's very upset with our task she can only see one side of the story and she doesn't like how it plays out. I have faith that you will choose the right course, which of course I have seen."

"Umm, alright." Bella gulped back her fear and looked them both in the eyes.

"When you wake up do not forget us young one, we are _not_ a dream and we will see you _soon._"

_**I will be continuing this story depending on the response I get...**_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

**Chapter 2**

Bella jumped up in her bed startled awake by her _dream_, but was it a dream? She was so confused by what they meant and if they were real or figment of her imagination. She had a pretty vivid imagination they were so realistic. She looked around for Edward to see if he stayed the night or left. Out her window she saw the sun beaming which would mean that he had left because of the weather outside. She sighed in disappointment hoping that he would be there for her when she got up. Well at least it was Friday which meant no school. She could here Charlie down stairs shuffling about. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and shoved them on in a hurry. Scurrying out of her room into the only bathroom to brush her teeth and have her human moment.

Walking down the steps in a hurry she tripped at the last one, waiting for the pain she squeezed her eyes together only to open them and find none other than Jacob Black smiling down at her. When she looked into his dark eyes her breath was caught and she forgot how to breathe for a moment. He lifted her back on to her feet and chuckled and she wondered why he was laughing at her. Then she realized she was staring at his body checking him out, she blushed and looked away. This only made him laugh harder and put his arm around her shoulder to pull her into the kitchen.

"Don't take this the wrong way Jake but what are you doing here?" Bella asked as she put her bread into the toaster.

"I'm wounded Bella I thought you missed me."

"Jake that's not what I meant."

"Well the Chief here thought it might be a good idea for you to come out to the Rez, the gang's having a bonfire."

"Uh, I don't know Jake I haven't even talked to Edward today."

"Bells you need to spend some time away from that boy and get out with other people." Charlie walked in hearing the end of their conversation.

"Sure sure." She said looking down at her cell phone; surely Alice knew it was gonna happen. Just then she felt her phone vibrate, it was Alice.

'Go to La Push were going hunting for the next couple day's' it read.

"Ready?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let me get my jacket and we can head out."

"Cool, meet you outside."

Bella looked all around her room and couldn't seem to find her sweater giving up she went downstairs and grabbed her keys. Locking the door behind her she looked over at Jacob leaning on the Rabbit. Why did he take his car? She went to open the door to her truck and Jake shut it.

"You can ride with me."

"Why can't we take my truck?"

"I can't just leave my baby here."

"Oh, right. Fine but your taking me home the moment I want to leave."

"Sure sure." He smiled a dog like smirk happy to get his way.

"I mean it Jake." She told him sternly as she got in and buckled up.

"Anything for you Bell's." He said truthfully as they made their way to Sam and Emily's place.

**_Please Review If you'd like me to continue and Thank You for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

**Chapter 2 Part 2 **

They arrived at Sam and Emily's early they walked into the kitchen to find Emily hustling about to get dinner prepared. Bella noticed that Emily was struggling to do everything by herself and offered her a hand. Emily of course accepted the help and told what needed to still be done. Emily gave her the task of shucking the corn and peeling the potatoes. While they were bustling about the kitchen listening to the radio singing along with all the songs they knew.

"So Bella what brings you out to these parts?" Emily asked in a friendly manner.

"Jake. Oh, and Charlie." She told her looking away from the potato she was skinning. Immediately she regretted looking away from her task when she realized she had cut herself. "Ouch."

"What's wrong?" Emily asked walking over to Bella to see the blood running down her finger. "Oh! Here let me help you with that." She wrapped Bella's finger with the hand towel and grabbed the emergency kit from under the cupboard.

"Sorry." Bella apologized.

"What for?" Emily asked confused as to why she would be apologizing.

"This." Bella lifted up her hand with her slightly bloody finger.

"Bella its fine you don't have to apologize happens all the time." Emily spoke as she pulled her hand towards her and carefully bandaged it after cleaning it. "See? All better."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but really it was no trouble." She walked away, going out the back door with a large plate of steaks for Sam to grill. When she came back Bella was staring at her finger with a frown on her face. "Bella?"

"Yes?" She looked over at Emily realizing that she had zoned out and was in Bella land.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Sure sure." As she went back to carefully, slicing the last of the potatoes, and putting them into the large boiling pot.

"Bella did you shuck the corn yet?"

"No, sorry I'll get right on it."

"Don't were gonna grill that way it's faster."

"Oh, okay let me help you carry out there then."

"Thanks Bella."

When they came out the back door both Jake and Sam were standing in front of the grill talking but stopped when they see the girls carrying a bundle of corn in their arms. Taking the corn off the girl's hands and sticking it on Sam's new bought grill. Jacob had serious look on his face when Bella looked at him it slowly melted away. Something was going on she knew it; she just wasn't sure what, yet.

"Hey." Bella nudged Jake in the side.

"Hey." He smiled down at her pulling her aside to walk with her away far enough for privacy.

"What's going on?"

"There's no easy way to tell you Bella but you have to stay on the Rez tonight. The red headed leech is in the woods and it would be safer for you. My dad already talked to Charlie and got his okay on it."

"Are you kidding? You're not even gonna ask me if I'm okay with that?"

"Bell's the Cullen's are away right now so even if you wanted to stay with them they aren't in town."

"Oh, right I forgot." She wondered if Alice saw this and why she told her to go.

"Geeze Bell's your freezing." He tore off his jacket which was mostly for show anyhow and put it over her shoulders. It made her look like a child and it engulfed her small frame but at least she would be warm.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Bell's?"

"Thanks."

"Sure sure."

They walked back to into the house that was now filled with everybody from the pack, except Leah and Paul who were on patrol. Emily looked up from the desert she was making and gestured for her to come help her. Bella thanked god that she was keeping busy because right now she really needed to keep herself preoccupied. She worked alongside Emily making apple pies, after the fourth one they stuck them all into the oven together. The guys sitting on the couch watching the game, after some time their noses stuck up in the air sniffing the desert.

"Don't you want to go sit and rest?" Bella asked Emily.

"I don't trust the pups to keep their hands off my food until it's done." She smirked as she heard the whining of most of the guys in the room.

"Oh, come on Em, can't you just let us have a taste?" Quil whined.

"No. You can all wait, and that means you too Sam!" She yelled catching him digging into the biscuits. "Out! Out of my kitchen! Only women allowed. Sam looked like a puppy being scolded by its owner for sneaking food. It was a bit entertaining to see him act that way towards anyone but it was Emily. She giggled out loud.

"What's so funny Swan?" Sam asked.

"You." She smiled and looked at Emily who was smiling back at her. He looked at her with a raised brow. "Emily yelling at you reminded me of a puppy getting scolded." She admitted.

"Well I am a dog."

"I know that's why it was so funny."

"Em? I'm not a puppy." He told her.

"No babe you're a dog. My big bad wolf." Emily smiled inwardly.

_**Review if you like my story and would like me to continue!**_


	4. Chapter 2 part 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

_**Just on a side note I don't have a BETA so please excuse any mistakes there might be! **_

**Chapter 2 Part 3**

Bella turned away from Sam and Emily's intimate moment but her this made her thoughts wonder. She began to wonder what it would be like if Jake had imprinted on her and if she would love him at the same intensity as Edward or would it be more so. Did being an imprinted on really show you your soul mate? And how did that differ from the vampire's version of feeling the pull? Brought out of her thoughts by Jake calling her name she turned around slowly, afraid to look him in the eye after having such thoughts.

"Hungry Bella?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah, I could eat."

"Better hurry if you want to get a plate." Paul said entering the house rushing the back to help gather food to the picnic table. Jake ushered her to the back door and sat her down next to Seth telling her he'd get both of them a plate.

"Hey Bella how's it hangin'?" Seth flirted.

"Good. How about yourself?"

"Can't complain, you should come out more."

"Yeah, I might just do that."

Before Seth could continue the conversation he saw his opening to get food when Jacob sat down with his and Bella's. He made sure to grab a salad along with three other plates, two for himself and one for Bella. How he managed to carry it all without spilling anything was beyond her. Smiled at Jake silently thanking him for getting her a plate of food, she was used to serving Charlie not that she ever complained. She normally didn't like it when people did this for her, but this wasn't people this was _her _Jacob so she let it slide. After everyone had gotten their share of dinner Emily brought out desert making sure to cut her and Bella a piece while the pack devoured the remaining pies.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily beckoned her back into the house and into the kitchen where they have spent most of their time.

"No problem." She stood up giving Jake's shoulder a squeeze and left the guys to talk amongst themselves.

"What's up?" Bella asked.

"Hold on," Emily said as she turned on the radio so the wolves couldn't hear the conversation. "Alright so I don't have very many girls I can talk to anymore besides Kim Jared's imprint but she's quiet most the time, so I was hoping that I would be able to confide in you."

"Of course Emily you can tell me anything I can keep a secret if that's what you need."

"I know Bella that's the thing it's not so much a secret as it should be. I'm pregnant and I haven't told Sam, I'm scared of how he'd react. What if he doesn't want a baby?"

"First off you're crazy if you think for a moment that he wouldn't want to have a baby. Sure the timing is a bit rough but he loves you and would do anything for you. I've seen how he looks at you."

"Like how Jake looks at you."

"What?"

"You must… I mean… oh Bella you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"It's not my place you'll have to ask Jake about it later."

"Sure… oh, and Emily…"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations." Bella smiled a genuine smile at her.

Walking back outside she was grinning ear to ear with happiness for Emily. The moment Jacob was in her sight though it dropped, she could never had children if she was with Edward. Why hadn't she thought about that before and why was that suddenly such a big deal? Walking slowly to Jake she sat back down in the spot she was in earlier.

A few hours later Bella fell asleep against Jake which slowly led to her in his lap. He lifted her up carefully not waking her and put her in the rabbit leaning the seat back and buckling her up and drove to his house. Bella kept tossing and turning in her sleep as trying to get comfortable. Finally pulling up to his small red house and parked then went and open the front door before retrieving Bella carrying her into the house. Walking into his room with Bella in his arms he laid her on the clean sheet that hadn't been used in a while. He went to sleep on the sofa but heard her mumbling and moved closer to listen.

"Jake… I want another one…"

"Another what Bell's?" He answered thinking she was awake.

"Girl…"

"Girl?" he was confused, what was she dreaming? He waited for her to say more but after minutes of silence he gave up and went to bed.

_**Reviews are Welcome and keep me going! Thank You reading!**_


	5. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

**Chapter 3**

Bella was playing with her three year old son, out in the yard. He was playing in the same sand box that Jake and she used to play in as kids. He was making mud pies and pretending to eat them with her. She smiled down at the little boy he was miniature Jacob slightly lighter skin and had his mother's eye's but his smile melted her heart like her Jacob's. She couldn't believe this little boy was hers, she never thought of having children. After finding out that she was pregnant she was overjoyed that there was a part of her and Jake in her growing.

Coming out of her thoughts when Jacob had come up behind her and knelt down and kissed her afterwards ruffling his son's hair. He smile made her heart speed up and she gave no second thought about what she now wanted.

"_Jake… I want another one…"_ She told him gesturing to their son.

_"__Another what Bell's?"_ Maybe he didn't hear her or just didn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

"I want a little _girl_ this time."

"Sure Bell's whatever you want." He smirked down at her before swooping her into his arms into a deep kiss that left her breathless. But as things starting to get intense she seemed to black out and her dream Jacob was disappearing. She tried to cling to him but that didn't make a difference and before she knew it she was standing in front of the same two women that she thought were only a dream.

"Bella I told you that we would return for you." Miakoda slightly smiled.

"That was all a dream?"

"No we are not a dream." Mahveen said.

"Sister she was speaking of the dream we tore her from."

"Oh I see. Well no, that wasn't entirely a dream it had some truth to it."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"That's what we are here for Bella. There are two paths which we see you going down but we each can only see one path." Mahveen tried to explain but seemed to failing for words.

"I…I don't understand."

"Bella let me make this as easy as I can. I can see your future with the vampire you know as Edward." Miakoda started but was interrupted.

"And I can see the future you have with Jacob Black." Mahveen smiled.

"Really? You can see mine and Edward's future?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yes." She had said with disgust and hatred gritting through her one word. Bella was taken aback by the amount hate came through her voice which caused her to step back.

"Please excuse my sister she had her mate killed by vampire's that is before she became what we are, but that is a story for another time. Now we need you to understand that each of us will show you a path that you will have to choose."

"I will be going first." Miakoda said biting back her anger.

"Alright, I suppose I don't really have a choice." Bella said as she took the woman who had a moon necklace around her neck by the hand. As soon as she did the necklace glowed very brightly and she was shoved into the future.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue this story!**_


	6. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

**Chapter 4**

Bella felt dizzy being pushed into the future by the Moon spirit. She felt a presence next to her and noticed that it was Miakoda herself. She waited for the spirit to explain what was happening and if they were truly in the future. Bella felt numb and didn't understand why she had no feeling in her body. Searching for any sign of life aside from the spirit, if they were what you could call alive.

"We are in the future you will have if you choose to stay with Edward Masen Cullen."

"We are? Where is everyone?"

"If I am correct you should be appearing soon." Bella turned her head to where she thought the woman was looking and waited to see herself. What came around the corner was not what she was expecting.

Bella looked at herself she was flawless her skin paler then the moon and had dark thick hair. When vampire Bella opened her eyes they were blood red, this made human Bella gasp. Around the corner came an unknown vampire that was also female. Who was that she thought and where was Edward shouldn't her mate be with her?

"Can they see us?"

"No. nobody can see us."

"Who is the other woman?"

"That is Maria," Bella stopped breathing and felt faint at her name. "So you know of her?"

"Yeah, but why am I with her? Shouldn't I be with my mate Edward?"

"You chose to go to her after she offered the highest rank to you, and no you aren't would you like to see where the Cullen's are?"

"Yes, please." Bella felt the dizziness of time traveling stop.

"Go in." She pointed to the house that they had lived in forks.

Bella ran into the house realizing that she was like a ghost and ran through the doors unable to touch anything. When she got to the living room she walked into Edward playing the piano but it wasn't her song. She got closer and noticed that he wasn't alone when he played. She wanted to fall to her knees and cry but decidedly got even closer to get a better look at the girl who sat next to him. She was human, and was wearing her engagement ring!

"How far into the future am I?"

"About twenty years." Miakoda answered behind her.

"Who is she?"

"You don't recognize her?" This made Bella take a closer look at the girl she looked like very identical to herself.

"She looks like me."

"That is your sister."

"What I don't have a sister."

"Would you like me to explain?" Unable to speak Bella just nodded. "Alright, well after you became a vampire and your parents thought you were dead and grieved by the news they started spending more time together and got back together, resulting in your sister Marie."

"You're joking right?"

"No I'm not. I do not make jokes."

"Holy crow! Wait so why aren't I with Edward?"

"That is a long story. You need to see what's happening this will be your future."

"But cant the future change?"

"Some things cannot be altered."

Bella turned her attention to the couple that seemed happy but a little sad too. How did this happen she wondered. She walked up to them to see Edward was dazzling her! Did she mean nothing to him after she was changed was it really just her blood he was after? Ugh when did life get so confusing?

"Marie?"

"Yes?"

"You know I only love you right?"

"Yes, it's just that my sister hates us."

"I know, but she's only jealous. She was my wife for fifteen years."

"I know."

"Your thoughts seem sad lately."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be."

"Marie!" Alice beamed at the replica of herself.

"Hey, Alice." Marie answered.

"Sorry love."

"Time to separate you two love birds wedding's tomorrow." After that everything became a blur to Bella.

"Wait! What happens?" Bella yelled as she was torn away from the scene.

"I'm sorry but we have run out of time you have to wake up." Miakoda tells her.

"Noo!" Bella yells and shoots up out of bed.

_**Thank You for all the reviews so far and if you still like it after this chapter please review and let me know!**_


	7. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

**Chapter 5**

"Noo!" Bella yelled and Jacob came running into his room.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"A nightmare." She answered him not looking into his face. He sat down on his bed next to Bella and crawled into his arms for comfort. Nuzzling her cold nose into his hot chest, she felt him shiver and thought it was from her cold skin. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm probably making you cold."

"Bella I can't get cold remember?"

"Then why did you shiver?"

"I'm a guy Bella." He told her suggestively hoping she get what he was saying.

"Oh." She turned her head away her face becoming red.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I probably should get home…" Jake frowned at this.

"Okay."

"I guess I could stay for a bit longer." He looked up into her face with hope that she would.

Jacob and Bella were sitting on the couch together when she remembered what Emily had said to her earlier. She didn't want to ruin the mood so she'd ask him about it in a bit. Bella got off the sofa and started looking around the kitchen to bake when she couldn't find all the ingredients she frowned. Jake was watching her and when he saw her frown came out to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Bell's?"

"I wanted to make some dinner for you and Billy for later but you don't have a very stocked kitchen."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

"Let's go then." He said grabbing a shirt and her jacket.

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted to get food, so we'll go to the store."

"Really?" She asked slightly shocked.

"Sure Bell's whatever you want." He told her without hesitation. His words made her stop and think. He had said the same thing in her dream; did he really mean so much in those words? "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

They arrived at the store and Bella decided that she was going to fill cupboards of the Black household. She grabbed a cart and started with the meats grabbing every kind she could. This made Jacob look at her weird but he didn't say anything about it. She grabbed an assortment of spices, breads, vegetables, fruits, coffee, milk pretty much everything. By the time they were done they had two shopping carts full.

"Uh, Bell's I don't have enough to cover all of this."

"I'm paying for this, and don't even think about arguing because it won't work." He looked torn about the situation but didn't argue. They both pushed a cart but Jacob refused to let her put the bags in the car making her get in while he took care of it. They drove home and he carried everything in while she put everything away.

A couple hours later…

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

"Five-thirty why?"

"Do you think our dads are done with their fishing trip?"

"Probably."

"Good I'm gonna put dinner in the oven then."

Fifteen minutes later both of their dads came through the front door carrying Billy's fishing gear and the catch of the day in the cooler. Bella was in the kitchen cleaning up from the mess from preparations. It being Saturday Charlie didn't normally work so he either spent his time watching the game or fishing with Billy. Bella smiled at her dad and Billy she truly had grown more attached to her dad since moving back here.

"Hey Bell's didn't realize you were still over, what's cookin'?" Billy asked breathing in deeply.

"We havin' dinner at the Black's, Bella?" Charlie asked looking hopeful and hungry.

"Well I thought we could have dinner, I hope you don't mind Billy."

"You'll find no complaints here Bella. Home cooked dinner from you is more than welcome." He smiled up at her and wheeled himself into the living room turning on the game, Charlie following shortly after.

Just then the house phone began to ring and Jacob answered it. "Hello?"

_"__Hey Jake it's Embry just callin' to see if you wanna hang out."_

"Actually Bella's makin' dinner right now…" Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted.

_"__Cool I'm headed that way you mind if I join?"_

"Sure, sure just let me tell Bella."

"Tell me what?" Bella heard her name.

"Do you mind if Embry joins us for dinner?"

"Is it just him because I don't think I made enough for any more than that I mean I can make more but it will be a little late." She began to ramble.

"Bells, relax it would just be him you don't have to make more."

"Alright I'm gonna get started on desert then." She told him walking away making preparations for the apple pie.

"Hey Em, come one over but don't tell anyone if you want any food."

_"__Gotcha be there in ten minutes." _They both hung up the phone.

When Embry got there Bella had just finished the crusts to her pies. He smiled at her and thanked her for allowing him to join them for dinner. Bella of course told him that he was welcome anytime and told him to try to let her know sooner next time so she could make more. Jacob smiled when she had said _next time_ which meant she thought of cooking for him again.

Bella told Jake and Embry to set the table and to let their parents know that dinner would be done shortly. Without hesitation he did what he was told and Embry followed behind him feeling slightly out of place. Bella looked around the kitchen and wished that she could somehow make it new or at least upgrade to appliances maybe some paint and new windows. It got her thinking that she wanted to something nice for Billy and Jacob besides cleaning and cooking.

Just then Bella's phone started to vibrate there were missed calls and a couple texts. She scrolled down and saw they were from Alice and Edward. Great just what she needed she saw the times and noticed Alice texted and called her before Edward had, hmm weird. She opened the message from Alice.

_'__Bella, I opened an account under your name there's only a thousand dollars in it but it's a stock and __**will **__grow before you get mad it's actually your money don't be mad but I invested some of your own money! Love your sister Alice.' _

She scrolled down to Edward's message and opened it.

_'__Bella love, please hurry home I miss you! I need to see you; your scent is the only thing that calms me. P.S. you know I can't stand the smell of the dogs on you'_

Did he just tell me I needed to take a shower? Ugh! Then she remembered her dream with her nonexistent sister. Was he only drawn to her for her blood? So many questions running through her mind but she was pulled out of her thought with Jacob and the guys coming into the room she pulled her chicken out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. She carried it to the table set it down walking back into the kitchen to grab the mixed vegetables and biscuits.

The guys piled their plates with food vs. Bella who barely had anything on her plate. She stood up and grabbed Billy and Charlie a beer I one arm and the boys some pop in the other setting them down in front of them. Then in turn got herself a glass of juice and sat down finishing her food. They all thanked her for the meal, and began to clean up, although there wasn't any left over the dishes still needed to be washed.

"Bella you don't have to do the dishes." Billy told her.

"I know, it's alright I don't mind it calms me."

"Alright." He told her and went into the living room with Charlie.

Just then the timer for the oven went off her pies were done but she didn't even remember putting them in or setting the time. Did Jake put them in for her? Grabbing her oven mitts she pulled one pie out at a time as she did this all the men in the house migrated back into the kitchen. She laughed at them and shooed them away telling them it was still too hot to eat. They are grumbled in their own way. Jake and Embry made her laugh the most giving her puppy dog eyes.

Twenty minutes later Bella called them into the kitchen having already dished them each a plate with two pieces of pie each with whipped cream on top fork at the ready. Cooking for them made her feel appreciated and helpful and she loved every moment of it. But to no surprise Jacob and Embry came back for seconds. She dished them both large pieces on to their plates and added a large amount of whipped cream on top.

"You ready go Bells?" Charlie asked peeking into the kitchen.

"Sure, sure just let me grab my jacket." She hugged Jake and to a surprise to Embry embraced him before he could react and hugged her back. Smiling back at them she found Billy at the front door talking to Charlie she told him bye and hugged him then got into her dads cruiser.

On the way back she and Charlie didn't talk but she could tell he really enjoyed having dinner over at Billy's with Bella. She smiled over at him and he quirked a brow at her making her giggle. Pulling into the driveway opened the door as her dad was pulling his fishing gear out of the back seat. She opened their front door and held it open for him to make it easier to put his stuff down.

"I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed."

"Alright, night Bell's"

Bella went to her room grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom and began to scrub away the smell of Jacob. Then she remembered that she was supposed to speak with him about what Emily said. Mad at herself for forgetting she scrubbed faster and got out drying off with a towel and put pajamas on, brushed her teeth and went to her room. When she opened her door she found Edward sitting there on her bed.

**_Please review if you like this story and still wish for me to continue and Thank you for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

**Chapter 6**

"Edward." She breathed in deep taking in his scent, making her thoughts fuzzy. She stumbled forward to him forgetting all of her earlier thoughts. Trying to remember what she was supposed to about her dream. Her brows furrowed as she bit her lower lips looking away from him. He saw her second guessing herself and strode over to her and lowered his cold hard lips to hers. Caught off guard she grasped the back of his head entwining her fingers into his hair. He smirked into their kiss knowing that he made her forget her earlier thoughts.

"Hello love." He smiled down at her and sat them down on her bed. They lay down and he started playing with her hair. She put her head down on his chest searching for his heart beat when she realized once again that he didn't have one. This brought her out of her trance that he had put her under somehow. Bella slightly jumped out of his arms remembering her dream of the future. "Is something wrong?"

"No." she lied.

"Alice said that she can't always see you anymore."

"Edward…"

"Is there something you wish to talk about?"

"I, no I mean, well…"

"Do you no longer wish to be like me?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I do it's just… what if you don't want me after I'm changed." She asked changing the subject. Why did he sound so excited about the thought of her not being changed didn't he want to spend forever with her?

"That could never happen."

"How do you know?"

"Do you doubt my love?"

"No, I, it's just that why would someone like you want me?" She was unsure of herself feeling unworthy in comparison to him.

"Bella, love I will never stop wanting you, you're my reason for existing." He sounded like a drug addict who couldn't wait for their high.

"Alright." She said as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"You should sleep you'll feel better in the morning." He told her kissing her forehead, she nodded her head and turned over closing her eyes forcing herself to calm down and go to sleep.

Finally sometime later she was granted the ability to sleep whether that gave her comfort or not she wasn't sure. She looked around she was at the Black household again except this time she was pregnant. Looking down at her belly she felt a kick at scared and excited her. Keeping her eyes down at her stomach she waited impatiently for another movement anything to have the feeling she had just experienced. She rubbed her belly hoping to cause some movement and she felt a kick where her hand lay, she smiled to herself.

Hearing a door open behind her she turned to see who it was. It was Jacob and the same little boy she saw before! Her son, how could she forget him? Was this part of her future if she were to choose Jake? He came up to her kissing her cheek which made her frown. She wanted him to kiss her! When did this happen? And why was he laughing at her. She was pouting and she knew it was the reasoning behind his laughter. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a hot open mouthed kiss, she opened his mouth to receive and he slipped his tongue in and across hers. She groaned leaning more into him but was stopped by her son who was yelling at them to stop acting 'icky'. They both laughed and pulled apart.

As Jake pulled away everything started to go black she wanted to cry why was she being torn away from this? When she opened her eyes she saw before her was Miakoda. When was this nightmare going to end?

"Hello again Bella."

"Miakoda."

"Nice to see you remembered my name."

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Eager?"

"Yeah, sure if that's what you wanna call it." Bella embraced herself ready for the dizzy feeling that never came. "What's going on?"

"Bella I'm going to show you the present time and I want you to know everything I'm about to show you is happening as you are asleep right now."

"Okay."

"Take my hand please." Bella looked at her unsure but eventually took her hand and held tight. "Don't let go."

"I won't." She felt a cool breeze of fresh air and opened her eyes to see herself and Edward in her bed. She felt weird watching herself asleep with Edward watching her. "Is something supposed to be happening?"

"Just wait, you'll see." Bella didn't respond she just watch the scene unfold in front of her waiting to see what she came here to see. Just when she thought that nothing was going to happen she saw Edward move closer to her body sniffing her neck she could feel his cool breath down her shoulder. He was sniffing her like a drug addict snorts drugs! Why didn't she see this side of him before? How was he hiding this? Bella was so shocked and appalled right now all she wanted to do was go over to him and shove him off her body but she couldn't let go of Miakoda's hand.

"Please just let me wake up." She said to the spirit.

"I'm sorry I can't. I wasn't permitted to show you this but I feel that you should know what he has been doing since day one."

"He's been doing this for how long?"

"Since day one."

"No! Your lying he wouldn't! He couldn't! Oh Edward, how could you?" She cried pulling her hand away from her. What do I do now? Could Edward change? Could she look at him the same now? And did he only want her because of her blood sings to him?

**Please review I'd really like to know how you feel about this chapter and if I should continue**


	9. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

**Chapter 7**

"Can I ask you a question?" Miakoda normally wouldn't get involved but she was very curious about it. Bella nodded closing her eyes to what she didn't want to see. "You always said that you hated the cold so much, how come it was so easy for you to touch _him_?"

Bella looked up at the woman the question ran through her head and she was unable to come up with an answer. Why was she unaffected by how cold he was, she even slept next to him. Did he dazzle her? And was it so often that she no longer felt the effects of his cold hard body next to her own? How had she gone so off course that she could no longer trust her own thoughts or needs?

"Bella?"

"I, I don't know maybe the effects of being dazzled, was he dazzling me the entire time?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I do know that it was quite often."

"Can we please stop I need a break, I think."

"There is one last thing I'd like you to see."

"Can we stop after that?"

"Of course." She held out her hand for Bella to take. They went into the future again and Bella looked around not recognizing the place she was in. She stepped forward slightly waiting for what was going to happen next. Finally she saw herself and Maria, why was she with her? She watched the scene unfold.

"Maria, we had a deal."

"Of course Bella, Jasper is free to go."

Bella watched as Jasper came out of a small hidden cave he looked sick which Bella didn't think was possible for a vampire. Jasper immediately seen Bella and was next to her in an instant. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek in a brotherly way. She smiled at him and hugged him and let go.

"Your free, go to Alice and keep her safe tell her I still love her she will always be my sister."

"I will never forget this Bella, thank you. If you ever need anything I'll be there."

"Just go and get Alice away from Edward she's suffered enough."

"Of course." He said and just like that he disappeared.

"You got what you requested, now come."

"Yes, Maria." Bella followed directly behind her.

"I made a deal with Maria to save Jasper?" Bella asked Miakoda.

"Yes."

"How did that happen?"

"Edward, he blackmailed you, well, Alice, she was going to tell you about Edward once she realized that he only wanted your blood. So he managed to track down Maria and she took Jasper by force."

"Poor Alice…"

"Yes, well that is why you were involved with Maria."

"So I'm not the only one Edward had deceived."

"No, he is not as innocent as he wishes you to believe."

"But, what about the rest of the family? Do they know about Edwards intentions?"

"No, they don't. They believe his intentions to be sincere."

"Where are they?"

"Emmett and Rosalie left they live on their own, they now live under the name McCarty. Other than that I do not know. Carlisle and Esme live in Alaska they visit for holidays."

"How can I fix this?"

"I cannot tell you. You have to learn that on your own."

As Bella was about to ask her why she felt her vision become fuzzy she was waking up. This made her nervous would Edward be in her room waiting for her? She needed to speak with Alice but how to do that without Edward reading her mind. She didn't open her eyes she felt a body above her looking down at her. Panicking she pushed it away and heard a thump.

"Geeze Bell's." She heard Jake groaning from the ground.

"Jake!" She yelled throwing herself into his arms.

"Well you definitely caught me off guard, I didn't think it was possible for you to knock me down once but here you are and you've managed to knock me over twice."

"Sorry."

"Sure, sure although while were down here can I ask why you hit me?"

"I thought you were someone else."

"Right…"

Bella looked down and realize that she was still in Jacob's lap hugging him. Her breath caught in her throat and she was flushed. Remembering back to her dream and wondered if his lips would feel as good or would it be better? Leaning into him he felt her body change and froze his body went frigid and his hand reached up to cup her cheek. Their noses touching, he smelt of the woods mint toothpaste.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, opening the door causing them to force themselves out of each other's embrace.

_**Please Review if you wish for me to continue and Thank you for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES! **

_A/N: I just wanted to take the time to thank everybody who has either reviewed, favorite or followed this story keep it up!_

**Chapter 8**

Holy crow! I can't believe I almost just kissed Jake! I was still with Edward, I could never do something like that to him even if my recent discoveries were true. That didn't make him a bad person he was after all a vampire. Ugh! What's wrong with me lately, I feel this constant need to be around Jacob. I'm so embarrassed right now Charlie almost caught me kissing my best friend! Thank god he walked in when he did or who know what would have happened.

Just then I become conscious that Charlie was talking and I didn't hear a word he'd said. Great now he's waiting for me to respond, crap. I looked to Jacob who also was waiting for my answer. Just let this day be over with.

"Umm…" I started.

"Look Bells if you don't wanna go that's fine. If you do though ride with Jacob here that way I can have someone take a look at your truck."

"My truck? Whats wrong with my truck?"

"Well I don't know I thought maybe you would." Charlie responded Jake staying quite this whole time seemed like he wanted to say something.

"Hey Chief I can take a look tomorrow save you some money if I can."

"Thanks Jake." I smiled at him.

"Sure, sure. So Bells you gonna come out tonight?"

I looked at Charlie he raised his brows and seemed to give me his approval for this. Before I knew what I was agreeing to I had said yes and got up to get around doing my daily routine. Jake was waiting downstairs with Charlie watching baseball. I packed an overnight bag just in case, I didn't even know what I had agreed to. At least I was prepared, well sort of.

"Ready?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure. Bye dad!" I yelled he grunted in response not turning his head away from the game. Jake opened the passenger door to the rabbit and I hopped in and shut the door. He looked a little cramped in his car since he'd grown having his chair pushed all the way back to fit his legs.

We headed to La Push when the radio started playing Perfect by Hedley. I liked the song but it made me think if my best friend and how he was always trying to be what I needed and when Edward wasn't around, his was. What was I saying? He was always everything I needed I just never wanted him or even saw him because I had Edward. Had, I mean have. Ugh! This is getting so confusing. Just as we entered La Push I got a call from Alice and answered it.

"Alice?"

"Bella! Where are you?"

"I'm just entering La Push why?"

"Your future it went black I can't see you anymore!"

"I don't understand, what does that mean?"

"I don't know Edward wants you to come over."

"I cant."

"Why not? That mutt better not being forcing you to stay with him!" Edward shouted in the background.

"No he's not chill. I don't have my truck right now he driving me. But look I gotta go I'll call you later and ask Charlie about going over there."

"Call me later okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"Will do. Bye." And hung up the phone.

"What's up?"

"I'll tell you later, right now I just want to relax."

"Whatever you want Bells."

I smiled at him and sat back in the seat waiting to get to Jakes house. When we pulled into the drive way Jake got out and it made the car lighter. Shutting the door behind me I slung my bag over my shoulder as we walked into the Black household. I felt tired suddenly and wandered into Jakes room when he went to use the bathroom. I dropped my bag to the floor and crawled into his bed. Grabbing one of his pillows and snuggled into it and breathed in, it smelt like Jacob very masculine and woodsy. Before I knew it a comfortable sleep over came me.

Jacob walked into his room looking for Bella only to find her asleep on his bed cuddled up to his pillow smiling into it. He couldn't tear his eyes away and had an urge to spoon her, so he did. Carefully getting into his bed with her and putting his arm around her. Just when he thought she was waking up and was going to push him away she found his hand and entwined their fingers together.

"Mmm… Jacob." She spoke in her sleep.

He raised his head to look at her to see she was still asleep. Kissing her temple and got as close to her as he could. Her body was a bit colder than usual and he pulled the covers over her. He became content and became drowsy and fell asleep next to her.

A couple hours later it was around noon and Bella woke feeling abnormally warm next to Jacob lay behind her asleep. She smiled and an immense part of her wanted to kiss him but resisted it. She thought it was weird that she didn't have her usual visions but nothing about her was ordinary she supposed.

_**Please Review if you like this story and Thank You for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 0 Apologize

_**Sorry guys this isn't an update**__**I was really sick so I haven't been able to update but I am working on a longer chapter to try to make up for the missing updates! Hope you are to mad with me I am going to shoot for updated in the next 2 days!**_


	12. Chapter 8 Part 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

**Sorry about not updating more but I wanted this to be a longer chapter hoping something might come to me but nothing came to me so I am sorry . There will be a part 3 to this soon!**

**Chapter 8 Part 2**

Jake and Bella passed time with watching movies and conversation. They were lost in their own world when they were together; only when Jacob's phone began to ring did they notice how much time had passed by. It was dark outside, and the clock read 6:23pm. Jake answering his phone after the third ring, Sam was on the line. Bella wondered if he was supposed to go patrol but then he wouldn't have invited her over.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Bells; Sam just wants me to stop at the store to grab some more food and drinks before we go to the bonfire."

"Oh, okay. We're going to a bonfire?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it should be fun."

"Hey Bells?"

"Hmm?"

Instead of responding to her, he stood in front of her looking down at her brown eyes. Bella's face got hot and she knew she was blushing. His warm hand engulfed her cheek his face stood at a serious look. Was he going to kiss her? Oh god she wasn't ready and she still had to figure out the whole Edward situation with Alice. Seeing her indecisiveness Jacob stopped what he was doing realizing now wasn't the right time as much as he wanted it to be.

Walking away from her he headed towards the front door gesturing for her to follow him. Stationary for a moment Bella finally moved her feet to meet Jake at the door and they left to the store. Walking around the store as Jacob pushed a cart full of soda, snacks and other assortments. Stopping at the candy aisle Bella grabbed a large bag of twizzlers and threw it in the cart. Jacob smiled widely at her.

"I'll pay for it."

"Do worry about it Bell's I got it."

"How are you going to pay for all this?"

"Bells stop worrying."

"Fine." She grumbled as they walked up to the check out and paid. Bella had tried to give him money for her candy but he refused it. Jake loaded up the rabbit and they headed out to La Push beach. Parking the car they were ambushed by the pack, everybody grabbing something. Bella was left with her twizzlers Jake had handed her. They walked down to the beach to help set up.

Sam had the guys building up the fire and bringing large logs for seating around it. They had even brought a picnic table which she found Emily sitting at by herself. She walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey vampire girl."

"Hey wolf girl." Bella and Emily smiled at each other.

"I told him."

"Oh, Em I'm so happy for you! How did he take it?"

"Great, but he's been more protective than normal."

"So I take it you won't be joining in the festivities." Bella joked with a newly pregnant Emily.

"I'm so happy. Oh Bella there's been something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Yeah what's that?"

"Will you be the God mother?"

Bella choked on her spit and looked up at Emily confused, surely she heard her wrong.

"Umm, Em don't you want Leah or even Kim to be your baby's God mother?"

"No, I was hoping that maybe if you change your mind about being a cold one that you will agree to be my maid of honor too."

"Umm, wow I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Bella but please think about it."

"Sure sure."

Emily pulled her into a warm lovingly hug. It made Bella's heart stutter and she froze for a moment and willingly returned her hug. Bella didn't even realize but she had started crying tears of joy along with Emily who had left a small wet spot on her shoulder. They pulled away from each other and smiled. Right then she wanted to confide in Emily about the dreams she had been having, and just maybe there was something in their legends about Miakoda and Mahveen.

"Hey Emily."

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you in private about something; I really need to talk to someone about this I feel like I'm going crazy."

"Sure Bella let's talk in Sam's truck. Let me just let him know."

"Okay."

"Hey Sam!"

He looked up at her and smiled jogging over to her. "What's up Em?"

"Bella and I are gonna have a girl talk in the truck. It shouldn't take long."

"Alright just don't go anywhere please."

"We won't." He kissed her cheek handing her the keys and went back to help set up.

Emily gripped the keys and guided Bella to the truck they both climbed in and Emily turned it on heating up the vehicle. They both rubbed their hands together in front of the heat vents. Emily turned to Bella as if to ask her to start the conversation.

"I'm not really sure how to start this I guess I start by telling you that I have these dreams with these two native women in them they say their names are Miakoda and Mahveen."

"Wait Bella did you say Miakoda and Mahveen?"

"Yes."

"Those are the names of Dream Spirits; they guide the people of great importance. They are fate, literally they are supposed to only stories."

"Alright well so are vampires and werewolves but they exist."

"Right, but do you know that their names mean Light of the Sun and The Power of the moon."

"No, I didn't know that but they told me that they are sisters."

"They are but there's no way that you would know that. But you somehow do."

"Em, please can I finish telling you about it."

"Sorry, go on."

Then Bella went on to tell her all that she could remember that had happened in her dreams. When she was finished Emily had a strange look on her face that Bella couldn't place. Waving a hand in front of her face to break her trance like state, Emily shook her head and sat back.

"Please don't tell anyone I don't know what this means yet."

"Bella you should tell the council."

"Maybe but I need to talk to Alice first I have to warn her."

"I'll try to keep this to myself for as long as I can, but Bella you need to be careful."

"Have you met me I'm a danger magnet I'm unable to be any more careful then I already am."

"Right." Emily giggled and hopped out of the truck carefully, while Bella did the same. As they reached the fire that was finally lit Bella tripped and ran into Leah. Of course moved away letting Bella fall completely Jacob seeing this ran over to Bella to help her up. He growled at Leah who snickered back at him.

"Leave, Leah if you can't behave yourself." Sam barked at her standing now beside Jacob.

"Fine, it's better than being here anyways." She yelled back phasing mid run off the beach and into the woods.

Jacob put his arm around Bella he immediately felt her relax. With his arm around her he began pulling her in close, kissing her hair. Guiding her to the fire to keep her warm and safe they sat down on the largest log closest to the fire. After some time passed and everyone had had their fill of food the guys starts drinking. Quil came over bearing drinks for him and Bella. He declined while Bella took the drink. Did she not realize it was alcohol or maybe she just didn't care?

Gulping down the drink he had given her she handed him back the glass asking for more. They both stared at her dumbfounded but Quil broke out of the trance smiling smugly. He came back with a stronger drink this time testing rather she would be able to handle something with something stronger. She downed the drink without complaint or noise of disgust. As the night went on Bella had, had one too many drink and Jake made Quil and Paul who had later joined in stop giving her any.

Bella was actually less accident prone drunk then when she was sober. Jacob wondered why that was by forgot that thought when he noticed that Bella was coming towards him. She smirked at him which made him gulp. What was she planning to do?

"Jake…"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I really want to do something, but I don't know whether it's the drinks, the dreams, or if I actually have these feelings."

"Uh huh." He swallowed but nothing went down and his mouth went dry. Bella was straddling his lap with everyone's attention on them Jake began to blush.

"Are you blushing Jake?"

"What? No, I don't blush."

"I think you are, but that's okay." Bella wrapped her arms up around his shoulders resting her entwined fingers on the back of his neck. His neck hairs stood up and little bumps gathered around them.

"Bells you know that we aren't alone right?"

"Hmm?" and just then her phone rung looking at the caller i.d. she read Edwards name, great. "Shit."

"Whats wrong?"

"It's Edward, hold on."

"Sure, sure." He said pulling her off his lap to put her down. She pouted at him when he did this but he needed to take a walk. Bella walked away from everyone and finally answered her phone.

"Bella?"

"Edward."

"What are you doing over at the Rez and why didn't you ask me before going over there?!"

"Edward please stop yelling and I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

"Bella how am I supposed to protect you if you're on their land?"

"The pack is completely capable of protecting me, I'm with Jake I'll be safe."

"I don't know that Bella I can't lose you and I can't be away from you I need you."

"Edward please, I need some space."

"Are you leaving me for that mutt Bella?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I hear you say his name at night."

"Edward can we talk about it later?"

"Fine." He said and hung up the phone not telling her goodbye.

_**Thank You and if you've enjoyed it please review to let me know what you think!**_


	13. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

_**Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile but I've been sick and to be honest I still am a bit which is why this chapter is so short I'm sorry about that but I do hope you like the chapter and please let me know what you think!**_

**Chapter 9**

Bella hung up her phone and shoved it in her pants pocket. Looking around she didn't Jake this made her frown. Where was he? She walked closer to the beach leaving the warmth of the fire where she found Jacob skidding rocks across the water. He didn't turn around but she saw him freeze as she got closer to him. She put her cold hands on his sides, and then leaned her forehead against his back her nose slightly touching his hot skin.

"Jake…"

"Are you leaving?"

"What?"

"You heard me Bells are you gonna back to your leech?"

"Jake, please."

"I'm done. I thought that maybe, but it seems fate is cruel."

"Wait! Jake it's not like that, please!" She begged him which triggered something in his mind because he paused.

"Bella you're giving me all kinds of mixed signals, and I'm not sure if I can handle you leaving me again."

"Could you maybe just give me a day or two, to get everything straightened out? Please…"

"Bella you know I couldn't say no to you even if it killed me."

"Would you please take me home?"

"Sure, let's go chica."

They said their goodbyes to everybody and walked to the car and got in. The ride there was tense and Bella couldn't look Jacob in the eye without the fear of saying something stupid. When they reached Bella's house Charlie's cruiser was missing which meant either he hadn't made it in yet or had got called in. Pulling into the driveway where Bella truck normally sat, Jake hadn't switched off his ignition. This puzzled Bella but she didn't question him on it instead she unbuckled her seatbelt and went to grab the handle but looked over at Jacob.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you, would you-" interrupted by Edward standing outside the car waiting for her.

"Bella?"

"I'll call you tomorrow I promise."

"See ya later Bells."

Bella got out of the car and immediately was ambushed with Edwards over protectiveness. She walked to her front porch and walked up the steps unlocking the front door. After locking the door behind her she made her way up to her bedroom only to find Edward sitting in the chair. She let out her breath and dropped her bag down next her biting her lip nervously. Cautiously she sat down on her bed and he crawled over to her.

"Alice said your future has gone black, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Edward I really need to talk to you but first." She stopped and looked down at her ring finger that normally had his ring on it. She opened her side table drawer and pulled out his mother's ring and held it out to him. "I don't deserve this."

"Bella? Love of course you do! Is this about the dog? Are you leaving me for him?"

"Edward please, don't make this any harder. And to answer your question no he is not the only reason for this."

"You're breaking up with me? Bella please don't do this I love you. I will wait for you to change your mind."

"Please don't wait for me, I no longer wish to be a part of your world. I love you, but I don't think I'm in love with you anymore. I'm not sure if it happened when you were gone and I didn't realize it."

"You will change your mind and when you do I'll be waiting, I'll always be waiting for you."

Before Bella could tell him not to waste his time he was gone out her window. She walked over to window and shut it then latched it. Great she just broke up with Edward and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

_**Thank you for reading please review if you enjoyed it!**_


	14. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

**Short chapter I know sorry about that but I'm hoping to make the next one at least twice as long!**

**Chapter 10**

Getting out of the shower Bella threw on some shorts and tang top went to bed that night after brushing her teeth. Arranging her comforters Bella finally got situated enough to relax. Her cell phone started going off vibrating so much it fell off of her nightstand. She picked it up reading messages from Alice and Edward she decided to ignore them, shutting off her phone and turned off her light and drowsed off to sleep.

Stumbling over her feet she landed on her hands and knees in front of Miakoda. Glancing up at the Native American woman to see she was smiling, not smirking, an actual genuine smile. Seeing this made Bella feel happy, she didn't know why she would gain such happiness in someone else's approval. She rose off her knees to find Miakoda extending her hand to help her. This caught her by surprise but none the less took her hand.

The moment she had a good grasp on the older woman's hand her world began to spin, stopping finally and caught her balance. She looked around seeing that she was still showing her what would happen if she ended up with Edward. Bella bit her lips and scrunched up her face, confused as to why she was still seeing Miakoda's future. She looked around seeing someone she'd never seen before.

"Who is that?"

"Watch."

Bella turned her gaze to the familiar but not so familiar woman. She saw as the girl had a sad look on her face. Then Jacob came in and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. Bella felt a twist in her gut a pang that she couldn't quite understand. It made her fall to her knees but she kept watching.

"Nessie?" Jacob spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel out of place?"

"Always, I don't feel real sometimes."

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but I still wish you didn't feel that way."

"Look I know that I'm not really your imprint and the spirits decided to be cruel and tie us together knowing we'd be miserable."

Before Bella could get all the details she was being pulled away from the scene.

"What was that?"

"That was your daughter that you had with Edward."

"I, I can't have kids with a vampire it's not possible is it?"

"Apparently it is, but very rare."

"She looked so depressed, why?"

"She took the imprint from you when you were pregnant with her. She will never know true love."

"What?! My imprint? What do you mean?"

"Oh, so he hasn't told you? Jacob imprinted on you and during your pregnancy something went wrong and transferred to your daughter. We do not know how this is possible only that it is."

"So Jacob imprinted on me?"

"Yes, you are soul mates. This will be the last time I visit you I hope." And with that Bella woke to her alarm going off. She looked at the clock and realized it had been going off for a half an hour, great she was late for school. School was the last thing she wanted to think about right now, all she wanted to do was confront Jacob. Forcing herself to quickly to get around and make her way to school.

**_Please review if you enjoyed it! Thank You!_**


End file.
